fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Roten
Mia Roten (Pronounced Me-ah Row-ten) Appearance Mia is a woman of average height with a slim but relatively slender build and a fully endowed figure, although not to the extent of some others. She is possession of long wavy black hair, which goes three quarters of the way down her back with sideswept bangs coming down her forehead. Her eyes are a bright red, and she has unusually fair skin, although not pale, which has been considered "vampiric" on many occasions. Her attire is a simple, long and elegant black robe with dull gold trimmings, and elbow length black gloves that cover her fingers and high-heeled shoes. Personality Magic and Abilities Goddess Magic: Mia is a master of of Goddess Magic, being able to infuse herself with divine energy, and then going a step further and transforming the energy into magical energy to power elemental spells. When she manifests her divine energy it takes on a black color. *'Hell Fire:' By channeling her divine energy into Fire Magic Mia is able to create intense black flames that she can telekinetically control. **'Hades Column:' Mia creates a ring of Hell Fire around her target, which causes a pillar of Hell Fire to erupt from the ground within the ring, scorching and burning everything within its radius. The pillar reaches some 15 feet into the air, and as a result of its size and heat tends to disrupt the weather by altering air currents. **'Seven Pillars of Purgatory:' Mia creates seven pillars of Hell Fire around her target, and merges them forming a ring of fire, which then condenses around her target. She considers this as her most powerful offensive spell. *'Heavenly Bolt:' Mia channels her divine energy into Lightning Magic, creating black lightning she can telekinetically control. **'Lightning Spear:' Mia's main offensive Lightning Spell. She creates a large spear made of lightning that can be used for melee or ranged attacks. (Unnamed) **'Ball Lightning:' Mia creates dense black sphere of her Lightning which she can launch at her opponents. She can telekinetically control its movements and when it reaches its destination it explodes. (Unnamed) **'Heavenly Radiance:' Mia channels Heavenly Bolt through her body, surrounding herself in a current of black electricity that acts to repel physical contact while causing damage. *'Izanami:' Mia's final resort attack. She fuses her divine energy with her physical form, turning her into a demon like being with gray skin, and a pair of large bat wings. Her eyes transform as well, with her right iris turing a dark red and her left iris a dark yellow, with both sclera turing black. Her clothes also transform into what resembles a black string bikini and her fingers become claws. While in this form she can manifest her divine energy directly into a corporeal state, allowing her to literally create from nothingness. **'Enhanced Hell Fire: '''In Izanami Mia is able to create an indefinate supply of Hell Fire from her right eye. The Hell Fire produced is noticably stronger than her normal variation. **'Enhanced Heavenly Bolt:' In Izanami Mia is able to create an indefinate supply of Heavenly Bolt from her left eye. The Heavenly Bolt produced is noticably stronger than her normal variation. '''Elemental Magic:' Mia is a master at elemental magic, specializing in Fire and Lightning for offense and defense respectively. Trivia *Mia's Ball Lightning attack is based on the astronomical phenomena of the same name. As the nature of real Ball Lightning is unknown, it is explained as a dense sphere of Lightning. *Izanami is named after the Shinto Goddess Izanami. On her deathbed the goddess Izanami went to Yomi (Shinto equivilent of Hell) and became a demon described as a rotting corpse. This is reflected in the Izanami Spell turning Mia into a demon, though her transformation more closely resembles a succubus. Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Human Category:Female